The present invention relates to a reversible transmission for selectively transmitting power in opposite directions, and more particularly, to such a transmission in which backlash in the gear train is eliminated as the gears wear.
Reversible transmissions for selectively transmitting power in opposite directions are, per se, known. However, a problem which exists in such transmissions known to me is backlash in the transmission gear train. The backlash is not only noisy, but also causes the gears to wear excessively as well as subjecting the gear teeth to shock loads. The backlash further results in a lag time in the transmission of power particularly when the direction of power transmission is changed.